Gazzy's Fault
by ispksarcasm
Summary: What happens when Iggy and Ella are trapped in a closet together, and it's all Gazzy's fault.


Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... you get the point.

This is dedicated to my friend princessrainbowflower who got pissed at me when i didn't write for max ride for a while =) hope you like it!

STORY TIME ;)

* * *

Iggy was going to kill Gazzy. He shifted uncomfortabley under her weight, and she sighed attempting to get up, her legs sliding over his. Correction, he was going to tear Gazzy limb from limb. It wasn't fair that the little twerp was on _that_ side of the rubble.

_Iggy was walking through the hallway of the house they were currently living in with Max's mom. Dr. Martinez was really nice, but he was still getting used to his settings. He knew that there was a closet about five feet ahead of him and then his room was about five feet after that. He heard footsteps, he listened to the weight of the step and knew who it was right away, Ella Martinez. He sighed and continued walking. _

_"Hey Iggy," Ella said as she was passing him, he could tell she had stopped so he did too and turned to face the area her voice had come from._

_"Hey," he answered. He heard her take in a breath like she was about to say something but suddenly Gazzy's voice sounded._

_"Iggy... BOMB... MOVE YOUR BIRD BUTT!"_

_Iggy quickly found the handle of the door to the closet behind them and pulled it open grabbing Ella around the waist and pulling her into the closet with him, after about two seconds there was a loud BOOM and they heard a lot of house falling down just outside the door._

"IGGY! ELLA! YOU ALRIGHT?!" Gazzy shouted, because of the bang behind them and the force of the blast, though small was still enough to knock them over, which resulted in their current situation, her lying on top of him, in what would otherwise be a very nice position in his mind. 'If she wasn't already dating that shrub,' he thought bitterly.

"YEAH, WE'RE FINE!" Ella called back, her stomach vibrating as she shouted and he winced trying not to enjoy the sensation and hold back the shiver he felt go through him. 'She doesn't like you,' he thought to himself, 'She likes the shrub.' Finally she rolled off him, and tried to opend the door, the door knob turned but no matter how hard she pushed, the door wouldn't open. "GAZZY! WHY CAN'T I OPEN THE DOOR?"

"BLOCKED BY RUBBLE, HOLD ON HERE COMES MAX,"

The next sound they hear was a frantic Max screaming, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

They heard frantic squeaks from Gazzy, something about accident, bomb, and dropped. Then he calmed and explained that Iggy and Ella were trapped in the closet, and heard Max say, "Get the rest of the flock, we have to get rid of the rubble," 'Thank God,' he thought, 'We'll get out quick and pretend none of this ever happened.' He heard things being moved outside the door.

It wasn't that he didn't like her, in fact he liked her very much. But he had heard her conversation with this boy, Frank, Iggy prefered the name shrub. They had been talking about the upcoming dance, the very dance he had just been about to ask her to.

_He had heard him shuffle his feet nervously, he hadn't walked into the hallway they were in at school but he was just around the corner, he didn't want to interupt her conversation, so he rehearsed in his mind what he was going to say to her...again._

_"Of course Frank! I'd love to."_

_"Alright, see you at the dance!" he said and she had giggled._

Giggled. Isn't that what girls did when they really liked someone. God, how could he have been so stupid to think she actually liked _him._ Who could like a blind, winged freak like him.

"Well, looks like we'll be here for a while," Ella said, sitting down on a big box that was in the closet. The room was relatively big... for a closet, it had enough space to move around, though the ceiling was sloped. Iggy didn't know this until he stood up and bumped his head pretty hard.

"Ow!" he said ducking and bringing a hand to his golden hair. 'Ugh, this is _all _Gazzy's fault!'

"Oh! Are you okay?" Ella asked getting up from her make shift chair and walking over to him, keeping her head low so she didn't hit the ceiling when she reached him.

"Yeah, I'm," he stopped short when he felt her warm hand touch his head, he hadn't realized how close she was, "fine," he added as an after thought.

'Focus Ig, the shrub, she wants, me... NO the shrub, BREATHE, Iggy, BREATHE, blink, breathe, blink,' he thought, her soft touch was confusing him. Her hand slid from his hair to his cheek, her finger tips tickling a trail along his skin. He lifted his hand up and she caught it with her free hand bringing it to her cheek, he could feel the warmth of her blush under his hand, could tell with his odd ability where her freckles were, he traced across her cheek with his thumb until he brushed the corner of her lip. She shuddered at his touch and he wanted so badly to kiss her, he had never kissed anyone before, but there was always a time for firsts and he wanted it to be her, but she didn't want him.

He pulled his hand away in disgust, what was he doing? She had a _boyfriend_ didn't she? Or at least a date! He turned away from her, trying to not show the pain on his face.

* * *

Ella opened her eyes, they had fluttered closed when he had touched her lips. What had she done wrong? Oh, no, what if he _didn't_ like her? Then again, why would he? She was ordinary, and he was well, amazing and perfect and gorgeous. She really liked the mysterious boy who stood there with his back to her. She choked back everything she could and said in as steady a voice as she could muster, "Iggy?"

He didn't answer, "Iggy, did I do something wrong?" She had very little experience with boys, she wasn't sure, maybe she had done something she wasn't supposed to.

He stiffened and turned around, "Why don't you go ask your _boyfriend?" _he spit the word boyfriend, and she was totally confused, she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Um... What boyfriend?" He snorted, a sort of incredulous snort that stung her and she felt tears spring to her eyes, why was he being like this and what was he talking about!

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" There was obvious anger in his voice, but there was something else, was that, saddness? No she was just hearing what she wanted to.

"Not pretending, Iggy. What. Boyfriend." she asked again.

"That boy, he asked you to the dance. The shrub. Frank, ring any bells?" he asked. That's when she lost it.

She laughed, a real genuine laugh. He was confused, why the hell was she laughing, did she think he was some sort of joke? 'Great, now she thinks I'm some sort of joke. This was all happening because they were stuck in a stupid closet, because of a stupid bomb, because of a soon to be dead, stupid Gazzy,'

After she calmed down she said, "Frank's _not _my boyfriend." She said, "He was asking me for help. He likes my friend Claire. He's asking _her _to the dance."

"What?" Iggy said, the anger in his voice suddenly gone, he let this sink in. He stood there, shoulders haunched so that he didn't hit his head again, and she stared at him for a moment. She was really glad that he was blind, it allowed her to stare without feeling ashamed or worried that he would catch. Wow, he was beautiful, his mouth formed a hard line as he concentrated. His blind eyes stared straight ahead, his hair falling onto his forehead in a careless way, he was amazing, she pushed herself to say these next words.

"I was waiting..." she cleared her thoat, "for _you_ to ask me to the dance."

She searched his face hopefully, "Really?" he asked his eye brows shooting up.

"Really really," she replied, she watched him, and slowly the corners of his lips turned up and he was smiling happily.

"Ella," he said and he held out a hand in the darkness, she took it and he pulled her close to him so that practically every part of them was touching, she felt a tingly feeling growing in her stomach, she had never felt that sort of feeling before. He leaned his head down so that his lips were closer to hers, finding them by following the sound of her breath. He stopped about an inch short, their breaths mingling together to make a perfume that was uniquely them, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"I'd love to," she whispered, he remembered how these words tore his heart out when she said them to that shrub. Well, now that he wasn't dating her, he could be Frank. He thought about how much better it was when she said them for him. He smiled softly and then closed the distance between them. Their lips met in a sweet sort of innocent kind of way. The way a first kiss should be. Slowly, the kiss grew more passionate, and soon they found themselves in the same position they had been when they had first gotten stuck in the closet. Except this time, he rather enjoyed the way her legs moved over his, her hands playing with his messy hair. _Note to self: Thank Gazzy_.


End file.
